Online items of interest
Thinkgeek #Pb&j sub in a can #A pen with a minigame where you guide a ball through the included maze #Blood that gives you energy #Gamer grub, the mess free may to eat while multitasking #So called "canned unicorn meat" #Something to remove the need of a physical ipad keyboard #ICADE #Ijoystick #The iconic minecraft pickaxe(sword too) #The avenger...oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh #That stuff from jupiter #Mugs with little surprises in them #Any point? #Candy pac #Tetris, the board game #Butterfly pen #petUSB #Coffie,,,straight from the rubiks cube #EVERYBODIES FAVOURITE CUBE! #coffee powerup #More then space pen #Key beat #Breathable chocolate #Share your USB plugs #A hub that can power 24 USB devices #I wonder what today's outside weather is... #Utility key #Multi-eater #Multimedia PC/MAC tool #Iopenbottleswithmyiphonecasing #Something to make thoses IFPS games actually playable #Floppynotes #Utensil chops #Made by Kelvin #Switch mod #Pounds meat & your victems #Cat scratch hero #7-11 #Awesome pet bowl #Crystal cup #Old cps #bottle opening rings #Bacon pops #Candy bacon, nuff said #MAKE YOUR OWN ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES! #Contains 11 delicious hibiscuses #Already cut the pages out #"C'mere, Cupcake!''" '' #Powder candy,,,,or is it?????? #Mana & Health potions #Mechanical annoying orange(sarcasm) #NESBUTES #US-B2 #Keep 1 can drink chilled at your computer #•1up your desk with these lively lamps #A backpack that charges when in direct sunlight #The ocarina of time #Have tentacles for fingers #GlaDos was a potato #Robotic hand #Turn your mug into an organized master #Edible "zombie skin" #Ever wanted to secretly look behind you? #Cool spy coins #Pocket chainsaw #Sarvival #Multsection cake #How much for the water-proof video camera? #Cool spy jewelry #I AM BULLET PROOF!!! #Note-the upgrades are a bunch of lies #Pie-pops #Aren't soylent green products made out of people????????? #Chocolate rain #Can you eat these on a battlefield? #These are time released #Litteral measuring spoon #Tactical bacon my A...PPORITION???????? #TV wand #Cuts through everything(sarcasm) #Spok built these(sarcasm) #Perfect for breakfast #The time for this to be useful isn't here.........yet.......... #Meow meow meow #Hide your electrical outlets #DIY lamp #The one adapter TO RULE THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!! #These things belong to Adam #Scissors..for your keychain..& for on the go #That pig's gonna die RREEAALL SSOOOONN #Bacterial kitchen #Bluetooth Islider #Surgical opener #Carabiner 9 #Lego cam #16 million colors from 1 lamp #Credit knife #For your little ice princess #A knife of wood #Macro tool, micro size #It's wireless! #Finger food #There's an app for this #Heart warming #Telering #Key-instrumentals #Credit bulb #Motomount #Do we REALLY need a saw blade to cut up a pizza?????????? #@#$! the confusion! #Vampires would hate you for this! #That's buisness #That's a bloody #& why would being a ninja be needed to use a remote? #There's an app for controlling nerf sentry guns #Master sword #Great for lighting ways & SAWING THROUGH ALIEN FOES LIKE BUTTER! #Take aim...and kill #Just don't lick these chess pieces, okay? #Be a fruit ninja, literally! #Multi-artifact #Electroninally hungry hippos #5 slime meals #Card maze #Weird is right for these dice #No staples needed #Stay puffy #Small connectable containers #For your "perscription" liquids #Hammer & screw driver #NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA #Fresh from the carnival...or is it? #More doomungous trees to go #Kids army knife #Hydrokineticly modified wrench #Digs through almost anything #Very thin tea kettel #Unique material "coffee beans" #Steam punk suncompass #That stuff for surviving zombie attacks #I was putting this wierd cat off for a while now #Fighting is the other half of the battle! #Zombified dummy #20 sided sucker #Ikinda stuck there #Arch-material Icasing #Pen knife #More koopa crushing #No mo' problems #I call Spock's chair! #Slippers "of deathhhhhhhhhh" #Battler's mug #Detachable utensils of eating #The steaks are high #Drinking for pets #For your hands only #Live Iong & #Quit going retro & awnser the darm iphone! #M48 DOOMSDAY!!!!!!!!!!!! #Shotgun shots(or are they?) #Pixel heart glass Vat19 #2 journals in 1 #Better then the box art microwave bowls #monsterously oversized not-just-beer glass #Possibly the most versetal thing ever #Why didn't I think of this snack & trash bowl? #Something to prank your friends & family with! #Something else to prank your friends & family with! #Koozies equipped with bottle openers #A space pen & a swiss army knife in 1 #A workout glove with it's own pocket #key attached bottle opener, screwdriver, nail file & tweezer pair all-in-1 #swiss army opener #Iphone/ipod touch sound doubler #Gummy bears so big that they turned the bellies into bowls #The perfect tool for mincing garlic #Candles that you make out of water & oil #so called "golf bags" #non-cereal milk flava changing straws #how easy it is to hold a drink in a hoody pouch #the gift of personal fondue #Forget the jumper cables! #monsterously oversized LED lego man #VOLTRON USB FLASH DRIVES!!! #Utensils of constructivly eating #High classic pot holders #Antworks #Conversation making cups #wikipedia of aprons #World's coolest night light #The bottle opening remains of a railroad spike #Reattach the gyro to shut the clock up #Single banana protecter #Gummy lamps #Cups of golf #Golfer's pit stop #Magic *snort* *snort* #Protect you & your family for $1 less then $20 #Das beer boot(holds 1 less beer can then the previously mentioned beer glass) #Good luck keeping your hands off of these cuties(don't forget about the minis) #Buckyball's square twin #Flip the top to cocktail shaking #Stone ice cubes #Unicork screw #Swxy beerpong #Clops onto wine classes & plates #Find out which drink is yours #Idouble charger #Play table tennis almost anywhere #Balls on steroids #Pen sized board games #We uhh blew the money on the colt.45 revolver for the spent bullet shells needed to make these #I write in metal instead of ink or lead #Full metal bottle opener #Unedible cookies for your keys #Spitballs #Scrubbers made of "spaghetti" #Versatle golfulas #This came out of willy wonka I think #Chalkcups #Lego eating utensils #Chips n dip anyone??? #Strawz #Glass bags #Bottle wall mounts #Cork candles #Dust extinguisher #For emergencies only #Swissarmygolftool #Baffler #The new powerstrip #A nest of kitchen tools #Graphite #Full stove timer #The king still wonders whats for dinner #Kidish meal time #On the rocky tube please #"paper" & "plastic" #Omega gummy worms #Stick it to the man! #Beirdo #P.S. you plant these bon bons #Didn't these guys create an auto jumper that didn't need 2 vehicles to revive a battery? #$&!% this things magic! #Nam's delicious as !@#$ bite-sized cookies #Convenient switch hooks #Douche cup #Miniature office tape #Boy do wine stains suck... #The lens of a cup #It's almost as difficult as using a key as a weapon #What a baffler #Brought to you by pink #Big@$$ lighters for sale #Cute little optical ducky! #Portable BBQ & Firebowl #Paper weight Roulette & Slot machine #Opens bottles & attaches to refridgerators #Aptly named miracle #Foam soap #They stay magnetically in place #Awesome frames Jmldirect #Power blitzer #Pro ceramic pealer #Pizzarette #doctor power #whizz mop #exact saw #mini greenhouse #Nicer dicer plus Ktel #Classy cutter #Ezy-wash #Jiffy grill #Fire pump #Kitchen magician #Mince-o-matic #Salad queen #Multi-mixer #Pan broil #Parade of kitchen miracles #Picam's amazing knife #Savoury cutters #Tender n spice #Veg-o-matic #Aqua dapt #Bionic glue #Super saw #Brush-o-matic #E-Z tracer #Glare blocker #Gun driver #Jaws #Maestro 1000 #Master sharpener #Multi-tool #Painter's home companion #Super snips #Power cutter #Plant magician #Powerpack kit #Body builder #Gut trimmer #Jack Lalanne message-o-ball #BIGFOOT Mastermindtoys #Cool maze balls #Sift sort store #Quick pop maker #Rubiks steroided edition #Ice cream ball #A place to store your valuables #Modified SNES controller #10 bored games in 1 #Grow your own snow #Razor clear A scooter #Tip over game #For spy kids everywhere Prank Place #2 flasks in 1 #Don't drink from a real toilet... #Camobeer #A gun that shoots alcohol? #You're such a bullet hole! #Conserve your toilet paper, DARNIT! #You WON!(is what we'd say if you did win...) #Suction on both sides #Deliciously painful #Helps you walk(but not for long...) #Unedible chocolate??? #Gigapen #USB shredder #KipKay approved! #Great for sports drinks #The "gun" #You shake your cocktails in a medication bottle?!? #NOT a shotgun #Injecting drinks #2 shots in 1 #Beer pat #"Ammo" belt #BULL(CENSORED)! #They made cowboy hats out of beer cases #Beer powered bong #Fist bomb Office playground #Queezable dumbell #Stressdriver #Maze for cubes #Puzzle for the atoms #Written in blood #Puzzle of the pens #Desktop fishies #Penners #Chocolate goop Fake Crap #Exploding cigars #Pop them balls!(no sexual remark intended...) #Warning, this isn't gum... #Triple pAin #Creepy swimmies #Multiple holes attached #Note: the brandy's a lie #Non-alcoholic #"Invisible ink dipped" knife #Insecurity camera Category:Keener Category:Lists Category:Linker Category:Gold-plated articles